Julia and Jacob: Charmed and Dangerous Book One
Chapter 1 "Really Julia?! Is this really what you and Jacob wanted for graduation?!" Byth,Jacob's sister screamed just as we reached the top of the tallest slop in the wizard world. "Absoloutly!" Julia screamed. "Ok then. 1...2...3!" Byth said jumping on her surfboard. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Byth screamed holding on to the rope that was attached to the front end of the board. "Don't you just love surf-sleding?!" Jacob cried over to Julia over the load roaring of the slushing snow. "Yeah!" Julia screamed speeding up. Jacob followed after her. "Watch this!" Jacob says. "We now don't like this snow,now we prefer water so!" Jacob and Julia said waving their wands. Suddenly the snow melted was replaced with water. "JACOB!" Byth screamed. But her sream was covered by the joyful shouts coming from Julia and Jacob. "That was awesome Jacob!" Julia cried kissing him on the cheek,causing him to blush. "Well you guys deserved it." Byth said hanging her towel on the hanger. "Oh Jacob!" Came a sing-song voice. "Hey Alyssa!" Jacob waved. "So what are you guys doing?" Alyssa asked. "Um nothin!" Jacob and Julia replied at the same time. "That's your answer all the time! What's going on?! So suddenly you can't tell me secrets!" Alyssa whined. "Alyssa! I really don't see how you didn't get your powers." Julia says walking towards a table. "Me either. I mean even Byth got her powers." Jacob says handing a soda to Julia and Alyssa. "Thanks Jacob." Alyssa said. "NP." Jacob said. "Hey Ally what are you doing today?" Jacob asked taking a bite out of his burger. "Um no. Why you ask?" Alyssa said. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me and Julie here shopping in the Wizard World Mall. It has all your wizarding needs!" Jacob said. "Cool! Ok! I'm in!" Alyssa said. "Nice." Jacob said. "Hey Mellony!" Jacob said waving at a girl with strawberry blonde hair. "Hey Jacob!" Mellony said. Mellony was one of the many people who doesn't know that he and Julia are wizards. "Where are you guys heading to?" Mellony asked. "Oh um. The Li"Berry"." Jacob answered. "Really? Over the weekend?" Mellony asked shocked. "Yeah. They're having a um...........Stop,Drop,and Read and everyone's gonna be there! I mean like where have you been?!" Jacob lied. "Oh to cool! I'll come with you guys!" Mellony said. Jacob,Julia,and Alyssa darted their eyes. "Well um.....me and Jacob have to use the bathroom we'll be right back!" Julia says ushering Jacob to the nearest bathroom station(that was hidden). "We no longer wanna be here,so take us back to our lair." Julia chanted pulling out her wand. Julia and Jacob were then transported back to their lair. "Awesome! Now let's just use the portal to get to the mall!" Julia says. "PARENT BLOCK! PARENT BLOCK! PLEASE PUNCH IN 5 DIGIT PASSCODE!" The Alert Alarm blared. "Shoot. Dad blocked it." Jacob muttered. "Guess we have to use our wands." Jacob said turning back to Julia. "Wizard World Mall!" They screamed as they put their wands together. "I hate traveling by wand! It makes my ears pop!" Alyssa whined. "That's because you're a mortal." Jacob said. "Wow thanks alot Jacob." Alyssa moaned. "Hey, be glad we took you here sis." Julia said. "Well I guess." Alyssa said, "What are certain stuff you find in a Wizard Mall?" "Umm......Wand Chargers,New Spells,Spellbooks,and more of your Wizardly Dreams!" Jacob exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry just explaining the basics to a mortal." he said. Everyone nodded and carried on. "Ok! Let's shop till we drop ladies!" Jacob whispered. Category:Fanon Works Category:HyperHearts58's Pages Category:Fan-Fiction Books